Your Criminal
by Madin456
Summary: AU. In which Petra is a police officer and Levi is her criminal. LevixPetra.


**Summary: **AU. In which Petra is a police officer and Levi is her criminal. LevixPetra.

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Shingeki no Kyojin.**_

Your Criminal

"Officer Ral, this is Erd. There was a report of a robbery in the Shiganshina district about five kilometres away from your current location. I'm sending you the coordinates right now; we'll meet you there in about twenty minutes."

Petra grabbed her police uniform, fastened on her gun, and opened the front door where her car was parked. She turned on the car engine and stepped on the pedal, taking a deep breath and reversed out of the driveway. "Got it," she said into her communicator. "See you there."

When she got onto the road, she turned on her siren and sped past the line-up of cars that were waiting for the traffic light to turn green. Making a sharp right turn at the second intersection, Petra managed to get to her destination less than ten minutes and pulled up right outside the house where the robbery happened. She stepped out, straightened her uniform, and walked up confidently to the front door.

The first thing Petra saw when the door opened was a middle-aged couple who both looked like they were on the verge of tears. Behind them stood an elderly man hugging a blond-haired boy who looked like he was about five-years-old.

"I'm officer Petra Ral," she introduced herself and placed a reassuring hand on the couple's shoulders. "Calm down. Don't worry; we'll figure all this out together." They gave her a small nod and the mother let out a sob. "I just need you to explain what happened here while I ask you some questions. Is that okay?"

The three of them walked further inside the house to talk and when she heard the overall story, the little boy from earlier walked up her and tugged at her shirt. "Officer, I... I don't want to see mommy cry. Can you—can you make sure that mommy doesn't cry?"

Petra knelt down and smiled gently at him. "I'll try my best. But I think your mom will be fine. Why don't you show me around the house?"

The nodded and led her to each of the rooms. After taking a look around the house and doing a general examination, Petra saw that nothing looked out-of-place and if she happened to be a guest coming over to celebrate on an occasion, she doubt that she would've noticed anything different. The house was clean, nothing was broken, and nothing but the stolen items was touched.

She turned on her communicator to contact her coworkers and in a hushed voice, she spoke into it, "Erd, I think you'd better get over here."

There was only one criminal that she knew who could pull off a stunt of perfection like this one: Levi.

**-xXx-**

Levi was an A-class criminal, and for some unknown, probably crazy, reason, he was proud.

After a full year of experience as a police officer, Petra could safely say that the man with short, black hair and dark, brown eyes was the one person who actually gave her _trouble_. Sure, she had to track down the other criminals by running fingerprint scans and spent all-nighters trying to come up with a clue as to who made the offense, but all that was just a hassle. With Levi, it was different. _He_ was different. Because what other guy who went against the law let you know it was exactly him and no one else who committed the crime?

With all the other lawbreakers, it might've taken a few weeks or even months, but eventually, Petra and her team were able to catch them and put them in jail. With Levi, however, it wasn't even that they couldn't figure out where he would strike next or how they were going to catch him—they had no leads whatsoever on his case.

Petra didn't like to just pull out her gun and point them at her opponent, and she didn't take out her gun unless absolutely necessary. Guns were a tool to get the job done quickly; by simply exerting a small amount of force from her fingertip, a bullet would shoot out and hit a target—maybe not _her_ target, but it will, without a doubt, hit _a_ target.

As a result, the auburn-haired officer liked to leave her gun fastened on the side of her uniform. But that didn't mean she _never_ took out the weapon. The only times she actually held a gun in her hand fully prepared to shoot was when she had an encounter with Levi.

The man was dangerous and Petra would do anything to put him in his place—even if it meant going against her own morals.

**-xXx-**

"Officer Ral, wake up!" Petra groaned in her sleep and waved a hand at the imaginary alarm clock beside her bed, her eyes still closed, trying to fall back into the deep state of sleep she was in just a few minutes ago. "Damn it, Petra; it's Levi! We've spotted him in your neighbourhood! _Get up!_"

The auburn-haired woman sprung up from her bed, immediately awake and picked up her police communicator that had been buzzing her for the last five minutes or so. She checked her phone to see more missed calls than she could count and instantly turned her attention back to the communicator to answer her co-worker.

"I'm awake," she said. "Where is he, Erd? Where's Levi?"

She had already finished putting on her police uniform and was making her way out the door when Erd finally replied. "He's about five blocks away from your house. I'm sending his coordinates to you as we speak. Auruo, Gunther, and I are coming from the police station so you'll probably get to him first."

It was three in the morning and despite the chilly weather at night, Petra didn't even hesitate to run out the door without bothering to grab a sweater. A cold gust of wind hit her the minute she stepped outside, but she ignored it and clenched her teeth to keep them from chattering. "Alright, I'll contact you when I get there."

"Be careful, Petra. Remember, we're dealing with an A-class criminal here. Don't make any rash decisions."

"Got it. Don't worry about me."

"Oh, and Petra?"

"Yeah?"

"The next time you don't answer an important phone call, I'm not going to bother calling you again and _I'll take all the credit for the success of the mission_."

There was a click and the line went dead.

**-xXx-**

"Stop!" Petra sprinted through the empty streets of the neighbourhood with only the moonlight to guide her way. Although it was difficult to see, the young officer made her way swiftly around buildings, through alleyways, and managed to catch a glimpse of her target's shadow after taking multiple shortcuts. She has been living in this very neighbourhood for her whole life; there was no way Levi could hide from her here.

Petra chased her target all the way to the corner of a street and smirked as she watched him look to the right, then to the left, only to realize that he was surrounded by walls that were way too high to climb over. There was nowhere left for him to go, nowhere left for him to run.

It was a dead-end.

She could feel her heart speeding up, the adrenaline pumping through her intensifying with each step she took; she had a good feeling about today. Today was the day she was finally going to capture the A-class criminal Levi.

She walked up to him and raised her head so that her amber eyes met Levi's dark, brown ones, confidence radiating from her body. Once again, she felt the familiar shiver go down her spine whenever she encountered the man's intimidating look, the one that made her knees go weak and made her feel like shrinking to the size of a mosquito and running away.

It was truly terrifying, and after all the times she ran into him, she still wasn't used to it yet. But that wasn't going to stop her, not today. She was definitely going to throw him into jail today.

"Petra," he acknowledged her, his voice as smooth and entrancing as ever. "How nice of you to join me at—"

_**Bang!**_

Levi flinched, his whole body jerked. The officer had fired a warning shot towards the sky and as much as he hated to admit it, the sound of a gun scared him a little, even if he did encounter it on almost a weekly basis. He grimaced and took a cautious step backwards. He could tell that she was serious this time.

Petra blew out the smoke from her gun and reloaded it in one fluid action, never taking her eyes off her target. She pointed it at Levi and spoke calmly, firmly. "This game of hide-and-seek has gone on long enough. I'll say this one more time: Put up your hands and turn yourself in." Her hand that was holding the gun was no long shaking, unlike the first time she ran into him. Over the months, she was ready to uphold the law and use her weapons as necessary.

For the longest time, nothing could be heard but the sound of the harsh wind blowing past them. Then, to the auburn-haired woman's surprise and confusion, a small, almost unnoticeable smile made its way onto Levi's face. One foot moved after another, and before Petra even realized it, the two of them were standing face-to-face, their noses only about a few inches apart.

"S-stop!" She called out, and then cursed herself mentally for stuttering. "Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!"

"What's wrong?" Levi teased, continuing to advance. "You have a _gun,_ officer. There's no need to be afraid of me." He waved his hands in the air. "I'm completely unarmed."

"Of course I'm afraid of you! You're dangerous to society. You're a _criminal_," Petra spat.

Levi's grin widened just a little. He leaned in until he was so close that Petra could feel his warm breath on her cheeks and he whispered directly into her ear, "I am indeed a criminal, but I'm _your_ criminal."

And with that, he stuck his hands in his pockets and left, leaving Petra to stare at the spot where he stood just moments ago, wondering how the heck she could've let him go just like that.

* * *

**A/N: Requested by ****DisorderHaven****. Sort of. Well, I came up with the plot. **

**So let me just say that I don't know the first thing about police business. And I'm not really sure how Levi and Petra would act in a situation like this, so excuse any OOC-ness, haha. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Madin456.**


End file.
